Jealousy
by eastcoast-anchor
Summary: This an eight part drabble from after episode 3.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I wrote all of these at work and haven't had time to really go back over it and check it for mistakes. I wanted to get this out before the new episode Sunday. So there probably are grammar or spelling mistakes. As always I don't own TDBM.

TDBM Drabble Challenge: S5E3

Word Count: 200

Title: Jealousy

Part 1/8

"I heard Matthew is staying with you." Alice tried to sound casual.

"Mmm." Came Lucien's reply as he inspected the body on the morgue table.

"Isn't that weird?" Lucien looked up at her with clueless expression. "I mean the Police Surgeon and the chief of police living together. Not to mention Davis lives there also."

"I don't find it weird." He bent back down to examine the body. "Actually it's quite convenient. While the four of us eat dinner, we also bounce ideas and theories around."

"Surely Jean doesn't appreciate such talk at dinner?"

"Jean knows what she signed up for by agreeing to marry me." Lucien grinned at Alice. "Beside she enjoys it."

Their talked ended as Lucien pointed out bruising on the body. Alice though couldn't shake the feeling of Jealousy. She knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help imagining Jean dotting on Matthew. Her soft smile as she served him dinner or helped him out with something. She even felt jealous over the time Lucien would have to be able to talk cases with him.

Alice knew she was being silly and tried to turn her attention back to the dead body on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

TDBM Drabble Challenge: S5E3

Word Count: 200

Title: Jealousy? What jealousy?

Part 2/8

Lucien took a moment before he spoke to admire Jean standing at the stove. "I think Alice is uncomfortable about Matthew being here."

Jean turned head to give him a quick kiss, "Why do you say that?"

"She asked if it was weird. It was rather off behavior for her." Lucien went about setting the table for just the two of them.

"I'm sure most of the town finds it weird. It is strange to be living with three single men."

Lucien looked up at her sharply and crossed back over to her. He pulled her away from the stove and into a passionate kiss. "I am not single my dear." Jean kept her arms around his neck. "Besides it's not that."

"No?"

"She's jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Jean asked stepping back.

"Not sure. You, me, possibly Charlie."

Jean looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What on earth are you talking about? They don't even speak to each other outside of the police station."

"You don't have to speak to someone to be attracted to them." Lucien leaned against the counter next her.

"I can't see them together." Jean said indicating she was done with this topic.


	3. Chapter 3

TDBM Drabble Challenge: S5E3

Word Count: 199

Title: Jealousy! That Jealousy!

Part 3/8

Jean felt she need an excuse to go see Lucien at the station, so she made up a basket with lunch for him, Charlie, and Matthew. She had sat with them as they ate. Lucien sat close giving her the smile that he revered only for her.

When the men had finished, she collected what was left and headed home. Jean couldn't help the smile she wore as she left the station. She had been so lost in her thoughts of Lucien that she almost ran into Alice on the sidewalk.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I've been a bit in the clouds today."

"I can see." Was all Alice said as she eyed the basket.

"Well I better be off. I just finished bring the boys lunch." She held the basket up.

"Did you bring it for the whole station?" Alice asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh, no, just Lucien, Charlie, and Matthew. Bill's not in today."

"I wouldn't really qualify them as boys." Alice knew she was being unreasonable but she couldn't help it. It had been so long since she had feeling for someone and now that someone was living with Jean. "Excuse me." She rushed past Jean.


	4. Chapter 4

TDBM Drabble Challenge: S5E3

Word Count: 300

Title: Jealousy. Can we help?

Part 4/8

That evening as Matthew and Charlie went into the living room to watch the trivia show, Jean pulled Lucien back and towards the studio. He gave her a mischievous smile. She closed the door quietly behind them.

"I hate to disappoint you but it's not as exciting as you think it is." Jean settled herself on the couch patting the space next to her.

"That okay. Anytime spent with you is time well spent." Lucien pulled into his side.

"You were right," Jean paused as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Alice is jealous."

"Oh?"

"I ran into her outside the station this afternoon. She was very… off. It's got to be what you said. I haven't seen her in few weeks now for to be so brisk with me." Jean huffed. She had enough with other people saying thing, now Alice seemed to be dishing it out too.

Lucien sat there holding her against him. He knew running into Alice today hurt her. He couldn't wait for them to be married, then maybe everyone would stop with the rude comments. "What if we invited her and Rose over to dinner?"

"Sure, but why Rose?"

"By inviting Rose we look less obvious. We can watch how Matthew and Alice interact and from there either give them a push or keep them far a part."

"Friday then? I'll make a roast."

"Sounds perfect. I'll let Charlie know to invite Rose."

"For now I'm done talking about other people." Jean reached up and gently pulled his face down to his.

After a few minutes Lucien shifted them on the couch so he was leaning over her. His hands tugged at her blouse, untucking it from her skirt. Jean moaned lightly when his hand touched her bare skin and pulled him down more.


	5. Chapter 5

TDBM Drabble Challenge: S5E3

Word Count: 300

Title: Jealousy. Best Served with Roast.

Part 5/8

Charlie opened the door for both Rose and Alice who arrived at the same time. Laugher could be heard from the kitchen and Alice felt her stomach knot.

Lucien stuck his head out into the hallway, "Perfect timing. Jean just finished making dinner."

As Alice walked in front of them, Charlie and Rose shared a confused look. Rose had joked early in the week it would be like an awkward family dinner.

Once everyone was seated and had food on their plate, Lucien held up his glass. "To good friends. Jean and I appreciate having all of you on our side."

Glasses clinked together and Alice couldn't help but to feel guilty for how she had treated Jean the other day.

When dinner had been finished Lucien shooed everyone to the living room for drink while he and Jean cleaned up.

"What do you think?" Jean whispered as they stood at the sink.

"I don't know honestly. They barely looked at each other the entire night. I on the other hand couldn't keep my eyes off you." Lucien mumbled into her hair as he pulled her close.

"Do you liked the dress, it's new." Jean glanced down at herself.

"I noticed and yes it brings out your eyes." Lucien still wouldn't let her go as she tried to wash the remaining dishes. "I hope you know how much I love you."

Jean bit her lip at his words. Lucien would chose the strangest moments to tell her he loved her. She nodded her head not being able to speak. Instead she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer yet before giving him a kiss on his chest.

Neither noticed the audience they had. Having arrived at Lucien's comment about staring at Jean, she watched the exchange between them.


	6. Chapter 6

TDBM Drabble Challenge: S5E3

Word Count: 200

Title: Jealousy. Why Can't I Have That?

Part 6/8

Alice stepped back and disappeared down the hall before Jean or Lucien could notice her. It wasn't that she worried about Jean taking Matthew's affection, it was that worried she couldn't live up to Jean. In Alice's mind Jean was exactly what a women should be. She was Lucien's partner in everything. He took her out to scenes with him and yet she still managed to put dinner on the table and keep the house clean.

Alice was not good at those things. Cooking was something she often failed at and anything more than vacuuming and dusting she was lost. Matthew needed a woman like Jean. Someone he could come home to at the end of the day. Someone who was independent but still wanted to cuddle in the middle of doing the dishes.

It wasn't until recently that Alice realize how lonely she was. Watching Lucien get his happy ending seemed to awake feelings inside her. She wanted a happy ending. She wanted someone to notice her new dress. She wanted someone to pull her close and love her.

She just knew she could never be the kind of woman Matthew deserved or needed and that broke her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

TDBM Drabble Challenge: S5E3

Word Count: 300

Title: Jealousy. I feel it too.

Part 7/8

Matthew wouldn't call himself a jealous man nor did he ever get over sentimental. Living with Lucien and Jean was making him soft. In the evenings they world curl up on the couch going over the day's events or sometimes they would lock themselves in the study doing science. Matthew was sure more than a few times they weren't actually doing science. Though he had feeling Jean's nickname for Lucien was now science. On more than one occasion she had called him Mr. Science.

Matthew had to admit they made a cute couple. Jean kept Lucien out of trouble for the most part and Lucien made sure Jean didn't take everything so seriously. He could see that they both were truly happy.

That what he was really jealous of, their happiness. Honestly he didn't need a cute nickname and he rather leave work at work. Unlike Lucien he knew how to cook and quite enjoyed it. Even with his leg he still managed to cook some simple dishes. He also didn't need so much chit chat at the end of the day. Lucien and Jean could talk each other all night and sometimes they did!

No, he wanted to come home to someone, cook a simple meal, curl up on the couch together and watch trivia shows. He did however need someone like Jean who understood his job. She knew when not push about case and when to pour Lucien a whiskey he didn't ask for. She knew when to pull him into a kiss after dinner when she thought Charlie and him were out of the room.

Matthew wanted a companion and after last night he realize it was going to be Alice. Every time he tried to talk her after dinner, her answer were short and closed off.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: If you're still here, then you've made it to the end. I hadn't meant to end this like this but I liked this way better. Also, it's hard to get the word count to an exact number.

TDBM Drabble Challenge: S5E3

Word Count: 299

Title: Jealousy. It's a Heart Breaker.

Part 8/8

Lucien held Jean tightly as they sat in front of fire in his mother's studio. It was well past midnight and Jean had fallen asleep against him. He didn't dare move to wake her. For now he would enjoy the warmth of her body against his and the full feeling he got whenever he was near her.

Tonight he felt sad. He had received final official letter saying he was divorced. Jean and him had celebrated by sneaking off to the studio for some alone time. The happiness he felt from finally knowing that was going to marry Jean and never let her go, gave way to a sadness for his friends.

Nothing had come between Matthew and Alice. Alice returned to being friendly and joking with Lucien but yet he sensed a sadness from her. Matthew never said anything about Alice, even when Lucien had tried to probe over drinks. It seemed like both of them could use each other, fill the void that each had. Yet it looked like that wouldn't happen. Even Charlie and Rose seemed on the out. Rose had mention possibly going back to Melbourne and Charlie had said he wouldn't go. He felt he belong with Lucien and Jean. Those words had made Jean cry. She had been so worried they were going to lose the man who had become like a son to them.

For now Lucien would thank the God Jean believed in for bring him such a loving and supportive partner. He would treasure every moment with her. He would enjoy hearing Charlie stump down the stairs in his police boots. He would laugh with Matthew over things that happened at the station. Most of all he would make sure they knew how much this little family meant to him.


End file.
